


Diving Back Into The Drift

by DiamondCaviar



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Just assume a lot of the DCU will be appearing in minor roles, M/M, Tags will be updated accordingly, lots of cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCaviar/pseuds/DiamondCaviar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica didn't so much as choose the Jaeger Program as it chose her. </p><p>Welcome to the Pan Pacific Defense Corps.</p><p>[ CURRENTLY BEING REWORKED...? ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving Back Into The Drift

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot this last time (and I'm not even sure if it's necessary nowadays?), but... Disclaimer: I don't own DC. Total shocker.

In the background, the news station reruns the segment that it had aired an hour ago, announcing the dissolution of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Jessica's eyes are glued onto the television screen, but she's not watching at all.

“Recruitment has ceased, but we have word that the government is prepared to fund the program for the next year until...”

 

 

_Someone is knocking, but Jessica doesn't want to answer. She hardly answers, even when it's Sara. She remains quiet, praying that they'll leave._

“ _This is the right address, isn't it?”_

“ _I don't think she's home, Hal. Let's try again some other time.”_

_Jessica quickly turns in the direction of the door, recognizing those voices. She approaches the door quietly, peeking through the eyehole._

 

 

“All remaining Jaegers will be transferred to the Shatterdome in Coast City, which will be the only base of operations for the Corps until the end of the program...”

 

 

_They're walking away, accepting the assumption that Jessica isn't home when she finally opens the door. The pair turn around to face her, and she definitely knows both of them – like most Rangers, they're covered extensively in news broadcasts, periodicals, and social media._

_Barry Allen and Hal Jordan, co-pilots of a Mark-3 Jaeger stationed in Coast City._

“ _Miss Jessica Cruz?” Barry asks, although he sounds confident that they are speaking to none other than her herself._

 

 

“...the third kaijuu attack this year alone...”

 

 

“ _You've probably heard all over the news that the government's gonna be pulling the plug on the Jaeger Program really soon, huh? To be honest, we've been getting our asses kicked out there lately,” Hal's usual cocksure smirk is replaced by something a little more grim, a little more serious._

“ _What does this have to do with me?” Jessica asks, glancing between the two of them. She's already shaking her head, because she knows what they're going to ask._

“ _We're here on behalf of the PPDC to request that you rejoin the Program during this home stretch,” Barry says, and Jessica feels her heart sinking in her chest. He seems to quickly pick up on her unwillingness to even consider the proposition, so he backpedals a little bit. “It's only an offer; you're not obligated to accept, Jessica. We just think that you'd be a great fit for what the PPDC has planned since...”_

_Barry looks at Hal, and Hal scratches the back of his head before continuing. “...You're one of the few Mark-4 pilots left.”_

 

 

“Meanwhile, there is growing public unrest in regards to the 'Wall of Life Program'. Several protests have erupted all around the world following the latest destruction of...”

 

 

“ _Which means there are definitely others left, but we just wanted to approach you in case you were interested in getting back in the field,” Barry concludes. “Even having you on standby would be more than enough. You won't be alone.”_

_Jessica shakes her head a little more forcefully, and she begins closing the door. “I'm sorry, I don't think I can go back out there again. I can't. Thank you for reaching out to me, but I'm not the right person for the job.”_

_She shuts the door before either one of them can say anything else. Jessica leans against it as she shuts her eyes tightly, her heart racing wildly in her chest. She knows they're still out there, hoping she'll come around and open up to them, but she doesn't want to. She's not ready to._

_A few moments pass, and the two finally leave. It takes Jessica a couple more moments to rein herself in, and when she does, she peeks out the door once more. When she sees the envelope they've left on her doorstep, Jessica sighs._

 

 

Jessica finally moves her focus from the television to the envelope on her coffee table. On the front reads her name in a messy scrawl, and in the corner is a stamp of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps' insignia.

She's almost afraid to open it, afraid she'll be bound once again to a program that will leave her with more nightmares and guilt than she knows what to do with.

But Barry's words had struck a chord with her. _“You won't be alone.”_

Fear grips Jessica as she barely even considers the idea of rejoining the Corps, but sometime during the past few years, her solitude had morphed into loneliness. Jumping back into a Jaeger probably isn't the first thing she should do to overcome her anxiety, but she hears Barry's words again and almost wants to believe in them.

It's one in the morning when Jessica finally calls the number on the enclosed card. Her hands are shaking, and she hangs up twice before trying to stay on for the third time. She half-hopes that no one will answer at such an hour, but if she doesn't call now, her confidence will dwindle away entirely.

“Miss Cruz?”

Jessica nearly hangs up once again, but she tells herself to stay on. She closes her eyes and takes in a trembling breath, holding it for a moment before exhaling in the same fashion. “What do I need to do first?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The stars have all aligned, and so I'm finally fulfilling my dream of writing a PacRim AU bwahaha.
> 
> In the upcoming chapters, I'll be introducing Carol, dropping in a few of the cameos I have planned, and making the halbarry aspect a little more obvious (as they will be the secondary pairing... and there'll also be quite a few more background pairings hoho). Probably not gonna tag everyone though, since that's just... Too Much™.
> 
> I also adore writing Jessica. I relate with her so much that I could literally spend weeks writing all about her if time allowed...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!


End file.
